Copos de nieve
by Keita-chan
Summary: "Porque somos tan diferentes, pero tan iguales. Como aquellos copos de nieve que caen en navidad"; las noches de navidad pueden ser un buen momento para recordar, aunque sean pasados olvidados.


**Merry ****Christmas****!**

**Ok. Ok. Primero hay que ver, ¿Estoy haciendo un Drabble sin temática comedica? Seh! No me lo creo (XD) pero como venía a la ocasión, y también porque es parte de otro reto del foro, me decidí a intentar hacer algo diferente a la comedia (claro que referente a la serie de Inazuma Eleven), así que espero que lo disfruten, pero antes que nada…**

**AVISO: **Este Drabble participa en el reto "Espíritu navideño" del foro de Inazuma Eleven.

**¡Ahora sí!**

**READY? GO!**

**ATENCIÓN: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5.

_Copos de nieve_

Recuerdo que cuando era niño solía sentarme frente a la ventana y ver los copos de nieve caer, en cualquier punto de vista parecería aburrido, pero a mí me gustaba. Aun con el pasar de los años el sentimiento de sentir a una persona a mi lado mientras los observaba prevaleció, aunque su expresión aburrida e irritada siempre estaba presente de alguna manera lograba sentir su cariño, por muy diferente que fuera nuestro punto de vista.

—_Sabes…_ —Me dijo entonces—, _Juka me conto algo._

—_¿El qué? _—Sentí mi curiosidad infantil fluir, aunque su expresión parecía aburrida y harta de ver el revoloteo de la nieve golpear la ventana había un deje de interés en sus palabras.

—_Dijo que los copos de nieve son diferentes, eso no es verdad, ¿Cierto?_ —Mi respuesta fue un leve quejido divertido y él solo frunció el ceño con molestia—. _¿De qué te ríes?_

—_Es que si es verdad, ¿No lo sabias? _—No podía borrar la sonrisa burlona que se había formado dentro de mí, solo vi como inflo los cachetes y desvió la mirada molesto, volví a reír—, _sabes…_ —Le dije—, _son diferentes, pero también son iguales… _

—_¿Qué quieres decir?_

—_Quiero decir que son diferentes por si solos, pero iguales al estar juntos. Como nosotros_ —Esa clase de palabras podían ser incomprensibles para los niños de nuestra edad, pero nosotros entendíamos perfectamente.

Su respuesta fue una sonrisa y mientras desviaba la vista de nuevo a la ventana hablo—. _No me digas esas cosas tan a la ligera_ —Dijo y sonrió aún más—. _Pero supongo que tienes razón…_

Hoy está nevando, igual que aquel entonces; aunque en este lugar la nieve sea habitual, en esta época de colores verdes y rojos, de villancicos y adornos coloridos hace esta temporada acogedora y cálida, animando a fluir los viejos recuerdos. Es triste tener que celebrarla solo.

Pese a que los años hayan pasado el sentimiento de aquellos días en que compartía una tasa de chocolate frente a aquel árbol inmenso no se ido, ni aquel en que los copos de nieve me atraían a verlos caer y fundirse con la infinidad del suelo blanco, ni el sentimiento de sentir a aquella persona a mi lado, viendo con el entrecejo fruncido y aburrido, y aun sabiendo lo tedioso que era seguía a mi lado. _"Porque somos tan diferentes, pero tan iguales. Como aquellos copos de nieve que caen en navidad"_, fueron los únicos pensamientos que quedaron de aquella ultima navidad, pero que aún atesoro conmigo.

Tal vez, el recuerdo de aquellos días me hizo darme cuenta del porqué de la insistencia de mi hermano de permanecer a mi lado cada vez que me acercaba a la ventana, de porque nunca objeto y se fue, de lo que representaba esa fecha para nosotros. Ahora entendía que a pesar de lo que fuese, compartir un pequeño momento podía ser valioso.

Con firmeza me anime a tomar el móvil y enviar una respuesta que esperaba no llegase tarde. _"Kidou, creo que si iré. Espero que la propuesta aun este en pie"_, había creído que sería más sencillo quedarme aquí y evitar la temática navideña, pero no podía encerrarme y darle la espalda a aquellas personas que siempre estuvieron conmigo, porque a pesar de todo siempre estaría a su lado; _"Claro. Te esperamos"._

**¡Okay! Siendo sincera, creo que me quedo demasiado sentimental, compréndame, estaba con ánimos depre porque se me fue el internet (T.T [ok. Tal vez no tanto XD]), pero de alguna manera quería hacer algo profundo y pensador (neh! No creo que me haya quedado así, no soy experta escribiendo :'D), ¡Ahora sí! Espero que les haya gustado, agradecer que lo hayan leído, disculpen las faltas ortográficas que hayan encontrado (T.T) y nos vemos en la próxima.**

**Matta nee (ˆˆ) )**


End file.
